wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyr's Hand: The City of Churches
Tyr's Hand Welcomes You A Home on Wyrmrest Accord Past the Thandol Span Bridge, across the wheat plains of the Arathi Highlands, and the roaring pines of the Hillsbrad Foothills, and enclosed in the thickets of Darromwere forest lies Tyr's Hand - The City of Churches. Since the glory days in which the Kingdom of Lordaeron and its Alliance prospered, Tyr's Hand was renowned as a Holy City, and a place of pilgrimage. With a city size and population comparable to Stratholme, Hearthglen, and Capital City; peasant and lord alike entered the city to seek spirit and fortune. During the days of the Third War, Tyr's Hand became home to the Resistance of men and women who followed in the footsteps of Alexandros Mograine. Afterward, the City became one of the strongholds of the Scarlet Crusade - but that is all a thing of the past! The Brotherhood of the Light has reclaimed Tyr's Hand, and now: It shall prosper as it did in the days of old. Come one, come all! And join the city we seek to restore through our plethora of guilds and ideas that provide a safe and wonderful community, that can only be found: OnWyrmrest Accord. *Disclaimer: We do not claim the City belongs to any guild or player faction. We fully agknowledge that the City belongs to the Brotherhood of the Light and will only act in the boundries set by the lore. The Constitution of Tyr's Hand Listed below is a player-made constitution to ensure that powers remain in tact and that there are laws to ensure that players abide to the Lore of Tyr's Hand. Likewise, it has also been made to ensure that no guild rises over any other. Guilds exist to build Communities. Comunities should never exist to serve guilds. (This was written by Drekai/Grekiel - who outside of WoW, ran for Congress in the 88th district of the United States of America.) The Citizens of this fair constitutional monarchy have come forth with this legally binding document in the establishment of a government under the beloved memory of his righteous majesty King Terenas Menethil II, King of Lordaeron and old King of the most illustrious Alliance.These rights and bounds will be guarenteed to all citizens of Tyr's Hand, and those who dwell within its walls. ARTICLE I) Section 1.)The legislative power of the Tyr's Hand will be granted to the House of Commons, a one-body elected representative council. Section 2.)The House of Commons shall be a body elected of eligible members of various Lordaeron-alligned Factions. The number of representatives shall be purportionate to the number of active members of the various factions. A representative shall serve a term of no more than a month,and will have a term limit of no more than a year within the council. All factions will receive one representative regardless of active member counts. Section 2a.) The definition of Lordaeron alligned faction is a faction that has sworn allegiance to the Argent Crusade and is not alligned with groups involved with illegal activity, dark forces, or the Old Horde. Section 2a-a.) Illegal activity is defined as murder, theft, sexual trafficking,embezzlement, racketeering, and slavery. Section 2a-b.) Dark forces are defined as the Burning Legion, The Scourge, and various spliter factions. Also included are those themed with the Nether. Section 2b.) The definition of eligible member is a citizen of Lordaeron who is no younger than Twenty five for humans and inflicted humans, Two hundred and fifty for Kaldorei, Fourty forQuel'Dorei, Fourty Five for Dwarves, Fifty for Gnomes, 200 years for Draenei, and Twenty five years for Pandaren. Section 2b-a.) Inflicted is defined as those accursed with the curse of the Worgen. Section 2b-b.) Knights of the Ebon Blade who have sworn allegiance to King Varian Wrynn or Warchief Thrall are to be considered full citizens of Lordaeron. Section 2c.) All members of the House of Commons will be referred to as "Councilmen" and "Councilwoman" Section 3.) The House of Commons shall meet at least once a month as determined by the council.If a date is not chosen it shall fall on the third Saturday of the month. Section 4.) The House of Commons will determine the rules of its own proceedings, and shall appoint a speaker to enforce said rules. Section 4-a.) The Speaker of the House shall be appointed by the council, and shall hold no more power over the council than to enforce the council's proceedings. Section 5.)To regulate Commerce with foreign Nations inside and outside the Argent Crusade;To establish an uniform rule of citizenship;To establish and maintain Trade routes; To promote the Progress of Science and the various arts; To constitute tribunals, not under the bounds of the High Judicator Court; To define and punish Felonies committed within the Kingdom; To declare War, to make rules on the captures and spoils;To raise and support the army of Tyr's Hand;To provide and maintain a Navy; To make Rules for the Government and Regulation of the land and naval Forces; To establish provisions of conscription;To make all laws necissary to the exection and continuation of the Kingdom of Lordaeron Section 6.) These laws will only bind those who sign it, and the Guard factions thereof. No person or faction shall be discriminated against for refusal to abide by it, but will not be granted the same constitutional rights granted by this document and its amendments. ARTICLE II) Section 1.) Three positions will be appointed within the council, Two Tribunes, and a Consul. The Two Tribunes will be unaffiliated and elected by the at-large public. For the duration of their terms, they shall not join a faction, upon doing so, they lose their office. The Consul will be elected from the House of Commons, and will be the tie-breaking vote, and shall not vote as councilors. Section 2.) Powers of the Consul and Tribunes, aside from the Consul's tie-breaking vote are a triumvate veto. A Bill brought forth by the council, can be, at the triumvate's discretion,be veto'd by unanimous vote by the triumvate. The Tribunes shall also retain the power to introduce legislation, but shall not vote as councilors. Section 3.) The Military of Tyr's Hand will be unified by the council, under the commander-in-chief, His Lord, Tirion Fordring. A chain of command shall be created to oversee the training and provisions of the soldiers of Tyr's Hand. Section 3a.) Unified ranks will be given as followed, in order of descending grade 1.)Marshal 2.)General 3.)Commander 4.)Major 5.)Captain 6.)Lieutenant 7.)Sargeant 8.)Private Section 3a-a.) An additional Rank, Grand Marshal, shall be awarded in times of War, and shall serve no more than two months' time before being reaffirmed or dismissed by the council. Section 3b.) The military shall not pass the gates of Tyr's Hand in formation, or in force of any kind. Doing so will be met with grave punishment, and attacked as an invading army. Section 3b-a.) The Military of Lordaeron shall not be above the law, corruption of this provision will be treated as treason, which penalties include imprisonment, banishment, and death by hanging. Section 3c.) The Guard will be established as a Non-military force to establish and maintain the law at all times, act as a defending force in times of invasion, and shall take an oath to put all citizens above himself. ARTICLE III.) Section 1.) The Judicial Power of the Kingdom of Lordaeron shall be held by the High Judicator Court. Positions on the bench of this Court shall not enumerate further than 5, and shall be appointed by the House of Commons by affirmation. Any member of the House of Commons has the ability to nominate a Judicator, and a vote by the House of Commons will be held to select from the field of candidates. Section 1-a.) A Judicator shall serve a term of one year, then be reaffirmed or dismissed by majority vote between the two Tribunes, the Consul, and the Speaker of the House. If a tie stands the vote, the duty of relection shall fall upon the House of Commons, by two-thirds majority for reaffirmation. Section 2.) The judicial Power shall extend to all cases, in law and equity, arising under this constitution, the Laws of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, to officiate disputes between guilds, and to hear cases of high treason and murder. Lesser cases shall be taken care of by Magistrates within the Guard. Cases involving citizens of another nation shall be the Juristiction of the High Judicator court. Section 3.) The definition of treason is the willful insurrection against the Kingdom, unlawful assault on Tirion Fordring himself, or aiding and abedding an enemy of the Argent Crusade. Punishment for this crime shall be determined at the discretion of the High Judicator Court. ARTICLE IV.) Amendments to this constitution can be made by the House of Commons by two-thirds majority. The amendment, for all intents and purposes shall be considered a part of this Constitution, and as such honored by all Citizens of the Kingdom. ARTICLE V.) Hereby the citizens of Tyr's Hand shall honor and abide by this document. With the signatures of at least eight guilds, this Constitution will become law. We, as people of Lordaeron, do so swear to honor this constitution, to fight and defend it, for all time: Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:2013